


Lonely stars

by ABnne



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Some astronomy stuff, i love harohapi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Я не завидую ночному небу: у меня есть ты.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Lonely stars

**Author's Note:**

> Это чудо лежало недописанным около 2 лет... Мне нечего сказать в своё оправдание, но давайте порадуемся, что оно наконец-то выбралось.  
> Посвящается лучшей девочке~

Кокоро пачкает волосы Каору золотыми блесками, вытирая о фиолетовую головушку свои мерцающие руки. Вообще-то, она просто хотела растормошить вечный хвостик Сеты, но не подумала о ещё не вымытых ладонях. А та только смеётся, касается своей макушки, наклоняется и пытается стряхнуть, но Кокоро оттягивает её за запястья — останавливает. 

— Каору! Ты как небо! — Цурумаки тычет наверх, в настоящее небо, и на Каору следом. 

— Правда? — вопрошает Сета, борясь с желанием почесаться — ох, богиня, эти мелкие частички так сильно колются — благородным особам не пристало удовлетворять свои физиологические прихоти (по крайней мере, прилюдно). 

— Правда-правда! — Цурумаки подбегает со спины, снимает с Каору резинку, проводит на голове какие-то линии. — Вот зде-е-есь, — она ведёт пальцем от правого уха к левой части лба, задевая пробор, — у тебя Млечный путь. 

Кокоро тормошит фиолетовые пряди, вырисовывает созвездия, составляет на голове Каору собственные астрономические карты. 

Кокоро просто хотела нарисовать плакат и украсить его глянцевой бумагой, золотистой краской, стразами и блёстками. Чтобы всё сверкало и искрилось, может, вычурно и безвкусно, но ей так нравится. У неё золотые волосы, золотые глаза, золотое сердце, ей все эти украшения только придают схожести с солнцем. Она ещё и такая далёкая, безрассудством и детской непосредственностью обжигающая, и долго смотреть — нельзя, но вместе с тем такая близкая (особенно по сравнению с остальными людьми), понимающая Каору и для Каору понятная. 

Плакат отложен в сторону, а здесь, на высоком-высоком балконе, прохладно и так страшно. Сета старается свой ужас не показывать и туда, вниз, на розовые кусты, не смотреть. Но всё равно, стоит лишь опустить взгляд, как руки начинают дрожать и цепляться за (наверняка дорогой) стул, а по шее стекает капля пота. Однако Каору держится стойко, артистично, с выработанной выдержкой -- не пристало прекрасным принцам бояться высоты, особенно пока принцесса беззаботно делает сальто и прочие опасные трюки.

— Кокоро, ты, всё-таки, солнце, — говорит Каору, поворачиваясь, дотрагивается до запястья Цурумаки и нежно убирает от своих волос подальше. 

Она смотрит на Кокоро снизу вверх и это так необычно, но даже лучше — ещё ослепительнее. 

— Правда? А ты тогда кто?

— Правда-правда. А я тогда звезда, мы ведь с тобой так непохо...

— Глупы-ы-шка, Солнце — тоже звезда! 

— Правда что ли?! — да уж, Каору, вместо заучивания слов Шекспира тебе всё же стоило сосредоточиться на получении знаний на уроках естествознания. И этот восклик прозвучал совсем уж нелепо. — Ну, она всё равно такая отличающаяся... Наверное, звёзды — единственная не мимолётная вещь во Вселенной. 

— Солнце просто находится к нам ближе всех, только и всего! И звёзды тоже могут рождаться и умирать, только это занимает много, очень много времени — не сможешь даже досчитать.

Каору не очень-то всё это интересно, а Кокоро всё рассказывает и рассказывает, но её приятно слушать.

И Каору не может уйти от неё, потому что Кокоро действительно как солнце — чудесная чудачка, чьё небо всегда яркое, но никем, кроме неё, не украшенное. Самая яркая звёздочка; в Кокоро либо влюбляешься, либо обходишь её стороной. И с Каору случилось первое.

Её небо всегда наполнено звёздами, такими же, как она. Подруги Каору, фанатки, поклонницы — все они сияют рядом с ней. Не хватает лишь одного светила. 

— А ты не завидуешь ночному небу? Столько звёзд и никакого одиночества. 

— Зачем? У меня есть ты. И Мисаки, и Канон, и Хагу, и Мишель! Кстати, звёзды находятся слишком далеко друг от друга, так что нельзя сказать, что они не одиноки. 

Может быть, Кокоро и не солнце. Да, она яркая, тёплая, энергичная, но, может быть, больше не одинокая. Каору рада быть частью её не-одиночества и молится, чтобы так было до тех пор, пока не погаснут их звёзды.

**Author's Note:**

> Ставьте кудосы, пишите отзывы, стэньте харохапи.


End file.
